memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Beta Chronology: 2360s
Captain Jean-Luc Picard extends his utmost appreciation and gratitude to Cyfa for feedback on the Memory Beta Chronology: 2360s page. I would also appreciate it if Cyfa and/or the creator of said page would look at my list of TNG Novels just to review it to make sure that, indeed, every book is in order. **Please note that such books as All Good Things... are listed multiple times to indicate when that part of the book takes place. Entries that do not include chapter(s), Prologue, or Epilogue are as a result of insufficient data. I would greatly appreciate anyone's informed knowledge to fill in the blanks. {|border="2" cellpadding="2" !width="175"|Title !width="60"|Timeline !width="250"|Author(s) |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Nova Command #9|| ||Brad & Barbara Strickland |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Starfall #8 || ||Brad & Barbara Strickland |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Crossfire #11 || ||John Vornholt |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Line of Fire #2 || ||Peter David |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Survival #3 || ||Peter David |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Loyalties #10 || ||Patricia Barnes-Svarney |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Breakaway #12 || ||Bobbi J.G. Weiss & David Cody Weiss |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Capture the Flag #4 || ||John Vornholt |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Atlantis Station # || ||V.E. Mitchell |- |''Starfleet Academy'' ST:TNG Haunted Starship #13 || ||Brad Ferguson |- |'ST:TNG The Valiant' ||2333|| Michael Jan Friedman |- |''ST:TNG Stargazer Gauntlet'' ||2333||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Progenitor'||2333||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Three' ||2333||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Oblivion' ||2333|| Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Enigma' ||2333|| Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Maker' ||2333|| Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST: TNG The Lost Era: The Buried Age' Chapters 13-19 Section 1 ||2360|| Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age'Chapter 19 Section 2 ||2360 Stardate: 37334||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 20 ||2360 Stardate: 40423||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST: TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 21 ||2363||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age'Chapter 22 Section 1 ||2363 Stardate 40553||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 22 Section 2 ||2363||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 23 ||2363 Stardate: 40768||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapters 24-26 ||2363 Stardate: 40805||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 27 ||2363 Stardate: 40878||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' Chapter 27 ||2363||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG The Buried Age' ||2363 Stardate: 41124||Christopher L. Bennett |- |'ST:TNG Encounter at Farpoint' ||2364 Stardate: 41153.7-41254.7||David Gerrold |- |'ST:TNG All Good Things...' Chapters 3, 6-8, 11, 15 & 16, 18, 20, 21, 23 & 24 (Alternate Timeline) ||2364 Stardate: 41153.7||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Imzadi' Chapter 32 ||2364||Carmen Carter |- |'ST:TNG Q-Squared' Chapters 1, _, _, _, _ ||2364||Jean Lorrah |- |''Double Helix''ST:TNG Infection Book #51 ||2364||John Gregory Betancourt |- |'ST:TNG Ghost ship' ||2364||Diane Carey |- |'ST:TNG The Peacekeepers' #2 ||2364||John Vornholt |- |'ST:TNG Survivors' #4 Chapters 2, 4 & 6-11 ||2364||Jean Lorrah |- |'ST:TNG The Children of Hamlin' #3 ||2364||Carmen Carter |- |'ST:TNG Survivors' #4 Chapter 12 ||2364||Carmen Carter |- |'ST:TNG The Captains' Honor' #8 ||2364 Stardate: 41800.1-41800.9||David & Daniel Dvorkin |- |'ST:TNG Strike Zone' #5 ||2365||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Power Hungry' #6 ||2365 Stardate: 42422.5||Howard Weinstein |- |'ST:TNG Metamorphosis' ||2365 Stardate: 42528.6||Jean Lorrah |- |'ST:TNG Masks' #7 ||2365||John Vornholt |- |'ST:TNG A Call to Darkness' #9 ||2365 Stardate: 42908.6||Michael Jan Friedman |- |''Double Helix''ST:TNG Vectors #52 Book 2 ||2366||Dean Wesley Smith & Kathryn Kristine Rusch |- |'ST:TNG Rock and a Hardplace' #10 ||2366||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Gulliver's Fugitives' #11 ||2366||Keith Sharee |- |'ST:TNG Doomsday World' #12 ||2366 Stardate: 43197.5||Carmen Carter, Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, & Robert Greenberger |- |'ST:TNG Exiles' #14 ||2366 Stardate: 43429.1||Howard Weinstein |- |'ST:TNG Q-Squared' Chapters _, _, __-__ ||2366||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Q-in-Law' #18 ||2366||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Fortune's Light' #15 ||2366||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Eyes of the Beholders' #13 ||Sept. 16, 2366||A.C. Crispan |- |'ST:TNG Boogymen' #17 ||2366 Stardate: 43747.3||Mel Gilden |- |'ST:TNG The Devil's Heart' ||2368 Stardate: 43873.3-45873.6||Carmen Carter |- |'ST:TNG Contamination' #16 ||2366 Stardate: 43951.6||John Vornholt |- |'ST:TNG Reunion' ||2367||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Spartacus'#20 ||2367||T.L. Mancour |- |'ST:TNG Tooth and Claw' #60 Chapters 1, _, _, _, _ ||2367||Doranna Durgin |- |'ST:TNG Perchance to Dream' #19 ||2367 Stardate: 44295.7||Howard Weinstein |- |'ST:TNG Dark Mirror' ||2367 Stardate: 44410.2||Diane Duane |- |'ST:TNG Vandatta' Chapters 2-30 ||2367||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Chains of Command' #21 ||2367||Bill McCray & Eloise Flood |- |'ST:TNG The Forgotten War' #57 ||2367||William R. Forstchen |- |'ST:TNG Imbalance' #22 ||2367 Stardate: 44839.2||V.E. Mitchell |- |'ST:TNG The Badlands Part I' ||2368||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG Unification' ||2368 Stardate: 45236.4-45245.8||Jeri Taylor |- |''Pathways'' Chapter 4, section 11 ||2368||Jeri Taylor |- |'KLINGON'Chapters 2, 5-7, 9-11, 13 & 19 (Flashback) ||2368||Kristine Kathryn Rusch & Dean Wesley Smith |- |'ST:TNG Imzadi' Chapters 7-10, 33 & 37-43 ||2368||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG The Last Stand' #37 ||2368 Stardate: 45523.6||Brad Ferguson |- |'ST:TNG War Drums' #23 ||2368||John Vornholt |- |'ST:TNG Nightshade' #24 ||2368||Laurell K. Hamilton |- |'ST:TNG Sins of Commission' #29 ||2368||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG The Romulan Prize' #26 ||2368||Simon Hawke |- |'ST:TNG: Grounded' #25 ||2368 Stardate: 45923.4||David Bischoff |- |'ST:TNG The Best and the Brightest' Year 1 Chapters 1-3 Year 3 Chapters 7-9 ||2369||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG Relics' ||2369 Stardate: 46125.3||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Here There Be Dragons' #28 ||2369||John Peel |- |'ST:TNG A Fury Scorned' #43 ||2369 Stardate: 46300.6||Pam Sargent & George Zembrowski |- |'ST:TNG Debtors' Planet' #30 ||2369||W.R. Thompson |- |'ST:TNG Guises of the Mind' #27 ||2369 Stardate: 46401.9||Rebecca Neason |- |'ST:TNG The Death of Princes' #44 ||2369||John Peel |- |''Double Helix''ST:TNG Red Sector Part I #53 Chapters 11-25 ||2369||Diane Carey |- |'ST:TNG To Storm Heaven' #46 ||2369||Esther Friesner |- |''Double Helix''ST:TNG Double or Nothing #55 ||2362||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG The Romulan Strategem' #35 ||2369 Stardate: 46892.6||Robert Greenberger |- |'ST:TNG Guises of the Mind' Epilogue ||2369||Rebecca Neason |- |'ST:TNG Foreign Foes' #31 ||2369 Stardate: 46921.3||Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur |- |'ST:TNG Requiem' #32 Chapters 1-10 & Epilogue ||2369 Stardate: 46931.2||Michael Jan Friedman & Kevin Ryan |- |'ST:TNG Descent' ||2369 46982.1-47025.4||Diane Carey |- |''ST:''Engines of Destiny ||2293, 2369, 2370||Gene DeWeese |- |'ST:TNG Blaze of Glory' ||2370||Simon Hawke |- |'ST:TNG Possession' #40 ||2370||J.M. Dillard & Kathryn O'Malley |- |'KLINGON' Chapter 1, _____ ||2370||Kristine Kathryn Rusch & Dean Wesley Smith |- |'ST:TNG Dyson Sphere' #50 ||2370||Charles Pellegrino & George Zebrowski |- |'ST:TNG Infiltrator' #42 ||2370||W.R. Thompson |- |'ST:TNG Into the Nebula' #36 ||2370||Greg DeWeese |- |'ST:TNG Q-Squared' ________ ||2370||Peter David |- |'ST:TNG Balance of Power' #33 ||2370||Dafydd Ab Hugh |- |'ST:TNG Dragon's Honor' #38 ||2370||Kij Johnson & Greg Cox |- |'ST:TNG The Best and the Brightest' Year Two _________ ||2370||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG Rouge Saucer'||2370||John Vornholt |- |'ST:TNG All Good Things...' ________ ||2370 Stardate: 47988.1||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Intellivore' #45 ||2371||Diane Duane |- |'ST:TNG The Best and the Brightest'Year 3 ________ ||2371||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG Day of Honor: Ancient Blood' #1 ||2371||Diane Carey |- |''Double Helix''ST:TNG Quarantine ||2371||_________ |- |'ST:TNG Crossover' ||2371||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Kahless' ||2371||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Dujonians Hoard' __________ ||2371||Michael Jan Friedman |- |'ST:TNG Do Comets Dream?' __________ ||2371||_________ __________ |- |'ST:TNG Tooth and Claw' #60 __________ ||2371||Doranna Durgin |- |''Invasion!''ST:TNG Soldiers of Fear Book 2 ||2371||Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch |- |'ST:TNG The Best and the Brightest' Summer Prologue; Chapter 10 ||2371||Susan Wright |- |'ST:TNG The Ashes of Eden' Framing Story??? ||2371||______ _________ |- |'ST:TNG The Best and the Brightest' Year 4 __________ ||2372||Susan Wright |- --Captain Jean-Luc Picard alpha tengo (talk) 03:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC)